¿Acaso estas dudando?
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Son esos dias en que te entristeces tanto que comienzas a pensar tonterias... Pero Ginny quiere que Draco le conteste la verdad... y que lo haga ahora.


_**¿Acaso estás dudando?**_

_By Ruby P. Black_

Ginny Weasley se miró en el espejo con expresión ceñuda, afuera estaba lloviendo y ella acababa de levantarse. Tarde, pues ese día no tenía trabajo en el ministerio.

Tocó con la punta de los dedos las mejillas rosadas y se molestó al ver las ojeras bajo sus pestañas. Estaba horrible, pálida y ojerosa. ¿Qué hombre le miraría al verla así?

Buscó en su armario que ponerse pero nada le dio satisfacción, se veía gorda o muy delgada dependiendo que vestuario usara. Se veía feísima, ¿Qué hacer? Él llegaría pronto y la encontraría así. Se metió en el baño, las nauseas se atragantaban en su garganta.

Aún con un pequeño short y su blusa larga y amplia bajó hasta el saloncito de abajo y se acurrucó en sí misma, abrazando sus rodillas y sentada en el sofá. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba y dolía en el pecho. Definitivamente estaba triste.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de a poco, era raro, pues ella nunca lloraba. ¿Cómo podía él, tan atractivo, tan ganador, estar enamorado de ella? Estaba gorda, era pecosa, ¡Tenía un horrible color de cabello! ¿Cómo quererla así?

Claro está, también su carácter era extraño, se enojaba con facilidad y ahí estaba llorando desconsoladamente porque ese había amanecido lluvioso y porque tenía ganas. Aunque nunca lo hiciera.

Entonces escuchó un plop y levantó el rostro para ver a la persona que había llegado.

- ¿Gyn, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Hola – susurró ella al mirarle, se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y trató de sonreirle – no estoy llorando.

- No mientas, ¿Qué te pasó?

Él se agachó y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. Los ojos grises le miraron intensamente y Ginny soltó un suave suspiro antes de hablar.

_¿…Acaso estás dudando._

_Que te quiero sin medida?_

- ¿Por qué me quieres?

- ¿Qué?

- Contéstame Draco, ¿Por qué me quieres?

El rubio la miró confuso, ¿Dónde estaba la Ginny segura que le peleaba y no daba nunca el brazo a torcer? Miró sus ojitos marrones y las pecas sobre el puente de la nariz. Las cejas perfectas y las bellas pestañas. Era tan bella. Y lo mejor era que Ginny era perfecta.

Le acarició la mano.

- Ginny, ¿Has estado bebiendo?

- Ouuu… ¡¡¡Draco!!! – chilló al mejor estilo Pansy Parkinson y a Draco le fastidió un poco aquello – contestame lo que te pido, ¡Porque yo no entiendo que me quieras!

_Sólo observa mis ojos_

_Cuando reflejan tus pupilas_

_Parece que se encendieran_

_Tan solo si tu me miras_

- no te quiero.

Ella pestañeó confusa. Pero Draco se ruborizó tan sólo un poco antes de agregar.

- Te amo – susurró en su oído acercándose a la muchacha. Le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y la rodeó con su abrazo. Ginny se sintió confortada y feliz, como siempre que ´le la tomaba en sus brazos y podía aspirar su delicado aroma masculino - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dudas de mi?

- No lo sé… es que soy, tan diferente a ti.

- Eres bellísima y sólo mía, Gyn. No lo digo a menudo, ¿pero no lo ves? ¿No ves la forma en que te miro?

Ginny se separó de él y observó en el rostro de rasgos perfectamente masculinos, la nariz perfecta y efectivamente los hermosos ojos grises que ardían con todo su brillo. Sabía que ella despertaba eso en él y le gustaba.

- Sí, lo veo…

- Entonces ya no dudes – le besó suavemente los labios.

_¿…Acaso desconfías de cuanto te estoy amando?_

_Sólo escucha mi corazón, ni yo mismo lo comprendo_

_Que con sólo sentirte cerca_

_Parece saltar del pecho_

Su boca rozó la de él y bailaron sus lenguas esa danza llena de pasión y cariño. Deseo y Pasión. Amor. Él la abrazó con firmeza y Ginny se entregó totalmente a Draco. Quien la recostó en su pecho y le acarició el cabello.

- ¿Escuchas?

- ¿Tu corazón? – los dedos femeninos trazaron círculos en su torso.

- Si, ¿ves? Te amo y eso lo confirma. No dudes de mi rojita, porque yo me muero cuando lo haces.

La pelirroja se apoyó en él y se separó para mirarle a los ojos, se inclinó hacia su boca, robando un beso con deseo mientras Draco oprimía su espalda para acercarla más. Sus manos subían y bajaban por la piel suave, quitándole poco a poco la ropa.

Ginny y él habían descubierto que se comprendían, más de lo que se amaban, mucho tiempo atrás. A hurtadillas se encontraban en los pasillos durante el último año del rubio en Hogwarts, se conocían a la distancia o muy cerca. Primero sí había sido atracción pero a Draco le habia sido imposible no caer en sus redes.

No le molestaba que dudara, era una forma de recordarle lo mucho que la necesitaba en su vida y de cuanto la amaba. Le alentaba a ser todo lo demostrativo que no era habitualmente. Porque, lamentablemente, Draco no había sido acostumbrado a ser así.

La abrazó contra su pecho luego de hacerle el amor, recorrió con sus labios el rostro femenino, tan agradable, y ella se estremeció.

- ¿Me amas? – susurró ella tan sólo para confirmarlo.

- Por supuesto que si, acaso… - la separó y la miró con expresión burlona y divertida, acompañada de esa media sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella - ¿Acaso estás dudando?

**Fin**

Bueno, bueno, ojalá haya gustado, no tengo mucho por decir, sólo espero que no haya ofendido a nadie, creo que no subí para nada el tono.

Besitos a todos, los quiero!!!

Ruby P. Black


End file.
